


Finals

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: High school AU where it's finals week. Dan is stressed and Phil makes him take a day off.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 3





	Finals

Dan's POV  
I have another test tomorrow. I have been studying nonstop all week! Finals are hell. I tried reading out of my chemistry textbook, but I was too exhausted. It was becoming difficult to keep my eyes open, but I had to study!

  
Bzz bzz bzz

  
I glanced over to my phone and noticed someone was texting me.

  
From: Phil <3

Hey bear, how is studying? I finished all my finals today! Can I come over?

  
To: Phil <3

Studying is shit. I can barely keep my eyes open and I'm studying for chemistry! I hate science! Congrats on finishing hell week. You can come over, but I will be studying and complaining a lot.

  
From: Phil <3

  
I don't mind, I will be over in 10 ;)

  
I placed my phone down and fell back on my bed. All I wanted to do is sleep, maybe I can nap after I finish studying this chapter! I reluctantly sat up and pulled my notes towards me. After 5 minutes of studying I fell back on my pillow and passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes to be met with bright blue ones.  
"Hey babe." Phil whispered as he pecked my lips. "You were asleep."  
"Sorry, I needed a little nap. I haven't slept much this week." I mumbled while pulling my blanket towards me.  
"Bear! You need to sleep!" Phil whined.  
"I know, but I also need to study."  
"You have your chem final tomorrow?" Phil asked while picking up my textbook.  
"Yes." I mumbled into my pillow.  
"Name two elements." Phil sat at the end of the bed.  
"Hydrogen and Helium." I raised an eyebrow.  
"See! You are going to pass!" Phil cheered.  
"Well that's easy I made up a song to memorize the elements! All the other crap is why I am going to fail!" I whined.  
Phil sighed. "Babe, you need to take a break. Come on put away your work and let's watch a movie! You aren't going to fail."  
"No, Phil I don't have time for a movie!"  
"What about a make out session?" Phil smirked.  
"Phil. No means no. Even though that does sound nice."  
"Sex?" Phil wiggled his eyebrows.  
"PHILIP LESTER NO."  
"Okay." Phil frowned at me.  
I was reading through my notes trying to memorize some more. I needed to get in as much studying time as possible. I felt warm lips on the back of my neck.  
"I am not in the mood for your horniness right now Phil." I groaned. Phil continued kissing my neck and pushed my notes down.  
"Phil you better stop befor-" I was cut off by Phil placing his lips on mine. He pulled back and smiled while I glared at him.  
"Fine, one movie! That's it!" I yelled while pushing everything off my bed.  
Phil jumped up and smiled in victory. He put in a movie of his choosing and slid into bed next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he slid his arm around my waist.  
It was 5 minutes into the movie, and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I tried to keep my eyes open, but soon I passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was slowly awakened by someone poking my face.  
"Wha-" I opened my eyes to see Phil smiling.  
"You fell asleep during the movie; I am going to go home now. It's late. I will see you tomorrow." Phil pecked my lips and pulled my duvet around me.  
"Wait I have to study." I mumbled still trying to wake up.  
"No, I forbid you to study. You need to rest for your test tomorrow." Phil glared at me. I smiled and nodded and curled up and fell back asleep. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is a soft kiss on my forehead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was time for my chemistry test, and I was beyond nervous. I had slept well, but I should've studied more. I was handed my test and I worked hard through it. I honestly felt like it wasn't too bad. I feel like I got at least a passing grade.  
After I turned it in, I waited for my teacher to tell me what I scored. I saw her walk up to me and hand me my test.  
"Great job Daniel! You only missed 4 problems!" She smiled and walked back to her desk.  
I smiled to myself and thought about how Phil helped me last night. I am so happy I have him in my life.  
I walked out of my class and saw Phil standing in the hall. I ran up to him.  
"Hey babe how was th-" I cut him off by kissing him. He smiled and kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I thought you hated PDA." He joked.  
"Yes, I do, but I needed to do that." I held his hand and pulled him towards the door.  
"How was the test?" Phil asked while squeezing my hand.  
"I only missed 4 questions!" I smiled largely.  
"See I told you not to worry!" He pecked my cheek. He held the door for me as I walked outside.  
"Phil, I wanted to thank you for believing in me and helping me last night. You're the best boyfriend ever and I love you so much." I pulled Phil into another kiss.  
"I love you, Dan. You mean a lot to me." Phil said while he ran his hands through my hair. "Just think of all the fun we will have this summer." Phil wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
I punched him on his arm lightly and smiled up at him. I love him so much and I am so grateful to have him in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)) pls leave kudos


End file.
